1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of fireplace control and specifically to a multi-function remote controller for a gas fireplace.
2. Description of Related Art
Gas fireplaces and gas starters for woodburning fireplaces are becoming increasingly popular in homes because they eliminate many of the inconveniences of a traditional fireplace while retaining the charm and atmosphere of a real fire. Typically, a manually operated valve controls gas flow to the fireplace. Ignition is accomplished with a match, a pilot light, or an automatic starter such as the one shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,705 to Smith. A variable speed blower may be associated with a gas fireplace to direct hot air into a room for improved heating efficiency. The blower is powered by an electric motor, and its speed is varied by a multiposition control. A damper may also be provided to open and close a flue of the fireplace. The damper is typically operated by an arrangement of levers.
To add to the convenience of a gas fireplace, it is desirable to remotely control the functions of such a fireplace from various locations around the room. U.S. Pat. No. 4,962,750 to Bridgewater shows a wireless (infrared or radio frequency) remote controller for a gas fireplace which automatically ignites the fireplace. U.S. Pat. No. 4,924,564 to Shah shows an ultrasonic remote control which can be used to turn a fireplace or other appliance on and off.
It is desirable to be able to remotely control functions of a gas fireplace other than ignition, such as flame height, along with a blower speed. Such a controller should be simple to operate, compact, and inexpensive.